Vif Argent
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Quand les souvenirs l'emportent Legolas ne songe qu'à lui, quand les souvenirs fuient, il n'espère que lui.


Texte rédigé lors de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente.  
Thème : les endroits insolites  
Tiré au sort : le sommet d'une montagne

.

.

**Vif Argent**

.

.

La neige ralentit à peine sa course. Ses pieds chaussés de légères bottes de daim ne s'y enfoncent pas. Il a quitté la Forêt Noire dès qu'il a reçu son message et s'est à peine arrêté. Il a franchi Dol Guldur, parcouru la Lorien, contourné Fangorn, pris le goufre de Helm, pour parvenir enfin aux montagnes blanches qui le séparent du Gondor. Il est impatient d'arriver. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a vu. Il lui a manqué, plus que tout. Alors qu'il grimpe la pente raide, son souffle semble à peine plus précipité. Son état de Roi du Royaume Réunifié du Gondor et de l'Arnor l'avait occupé depuis la fin de Sauron. Lui même avait repris son rôle de prince de Mirkwood. Tant d'elfes avaient embarqué pour Tol Eressëa, les terres éternelles et parmi eux : Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen partie après une longue discussion avec celui qu'elle aimait, accompagnés de Bilbon, Frodon et Gandalf. Lui a unifié les Sindar qui, comme lui, ont refusé de quitter la terre du milieu et leur forêt. « Je suis chez moi parmi les arbres, aux racines comme dans les branches. » avait-il déclaré et rien n'est plus vrai. Et pourtant...

Pourtant sa vie n'est pas complète. Il en attend plus. Il en veut plus. Il a vécu deux mille neuf cent trente cinq ans sans jamais éprouver ce besoin d'être à un autre, de posséder un autre. Depuis cinq années qui lui ont paru interminables, l'idée ne l'a pas quitté. Il aime. Mais est-il aimé ? Et ce solitaire sera-t-il capable de renoncer à sa liberté si il osait lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Enfin arrivé au sommet , sa vue extraordinaire lui annonce la venue de son ami. Son âme se glace en constatant qu'il n'est pas seul. Manifestement, il y a une seconde monture avec lui. Se peut-il qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il mesure la force de son attachement, à la douleur qui lui déchire la poitrine. Peut-être n'est-ce point sa reine. Mais alors qui est-ce ? Il ne le saura pas de suite. Il faudra des heures avant qu'Aragorn le rejoigne. Il s'assied sur le petit plateau herbeux, le regard tourné vers le Gondor. Il revit le début de l'aventure de la Communauté de l'Anneau et la prophétie d'Elrond : « _La Compagnie de l'Anneau sera de Neuf et les Neuf Marcheurs seront opposés aux Neuf Cavaliers qui sont mauvais. Gandalf ira avec vous et votre fidèle serviteur car ceci sera sa grande tâche, et peut-être la fin de ses labeurs. Pour le reste, ils représenteront les autres Gens Libres du Monde : Elfes, Nains et Hommes._ » Jamais il n'avait cru que cette aventure lui apporterait autant. Ni qu'il y perdrait autant. Son cher Haldir disparu. Il s'égare dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il en sort, le soleil rougeoyant se couche sur la plaine.

Une longue silhouette approche. Il reconnaît la démarche souple et alerte du rôdeur Grand-Pas. Homme aux multiples facettes. Aventureux combattant. Digne et noble roi. Plus proche, c'est sa beauté qui le frappe. Son visage n'a pas changé, ses cheveux semblent avoir un plus de gris peint sur leurs pointes. Ce sourire. Comment a-t-il pu vivre sans se réchauffer à ce sourire ?

— Bonsoir, mon ami, fait sa voix chaude.

— Vous êtes seul, homme du Gondor ?

— N'était-ce point moi que vous attendiez ?

Le silence s'installe. Ils se dévisagent, réapprennent les traits jadis familiers.

— J'ai découvert une hutte plus bas sur le plateau. Peut-être pourrions-nous y passer la nuit. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire.

Il le suit. Ses pas n'ont pas la légèreté des elfes mais le Dunedain évite chaque aspérité du terrain, chaque dénivellation du sentier, chaque pierre dangereuse. Devant une cabane en piteux état sont attachés deux magnifiques étalons blancs du Rohan.

— Un cadeau pour vous, mon ami, il s'appelle Vif Argent.

Il regarde la splendide monture sans un mot. Il ne parle jamais beaucoup de toute façon. Voilà donc pourquoi il a cru qu'il n'était pas seul. Les griffes d'angoisse qui serraient son cœur relâchent leur étreinte. Il pose une main sur le chanfrein et mêle ses doigts aux longs crins blancs. Pourquoi ? Enfin, après d'interminables instants, il le remercie.

— En vérité, il est très beau.

— N'êtes-vous pas content de me voir ? Il y a tant de temps.

— Peut-être est-ce pour cela. Vous m'avez manqué, Roi du Gondor, lui fait-il gravement.

Sans lui répondre, Aragorn détache la sacoche attachée à sa selle et le précède dans l'abri de fortune. Une table mal équarrie, deux bancs de part et d'autre, une couche rustique faite d'une planche de bois sur quatre pieds, d'un matelas de paille, tel est le domaine de leurs retrouvailles. Il pose son arc, son carquois, se déleste du léger fardeau de sa besace. Il en sort des lembas, ces galettes dorées et nourrissantes apportant aux elfes et aux hommes force d'endurance et maîtrise des nerfs. Aragorn étale ses victuailles. Ils vont, comme toujours, mettre en commun et partager.

— Nous avons réussi à ramener la paix dans nos contrées, mais qu'en est-il de nos cœurs ?

— Sont-ils faits pour le calme ? Ou pour la passion ? Voilà une première question primordiale, murmure-t-il à l'ancien rôdeur.

— Nous avons connu la passion des combats, le calme de la paix, la puissance du pouvoir. Que désires-tu de plus, Prince de Mirkwood ?

Le tutoiement l'interpelle bien plus que la question.

— Ce que chaque homme appelle de toute son âme. Je ne suis pas fait autrement que les autres, tout prince que je suis.

— Et qui a la chance de faire battre ce cœur ? demande Aragorn en posant sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau de ce simple muscle auquel on attribue tant de pouvoirs qui viennent de l'âme.

Il ne veut le lui dire et risquer de l'éloigner à jamais. Mais ne va-t-il pas le perdre de toute manière ? La simple pression de ses doigts sur son corps éveille sa peau.

— ...

— Legolas ?

— Ne le sais-tu pas ? Depuis si longtemps, ne l'as-tu pas compris ?

— Je l'espérais, simplement. Que veux-tu de moi ?

— Tout. Je veux tout. Et je donne tout.

— Tu donnes surtout ton immortalité.

— Que serait-elle sans espoir ? sans un compagnon pour la traverser ?

Ils ont unis leurs regards pareillement bleus, leurs mains pareillement avides. Ses doigts fins dans les grandes mains d'un homme qui les serre, les caresse répandant sa chaleur en ses veines. Depuis le temps qu'il les espère. Il déplie son grand corps et s'avance vers lui. Ils ne sont pas joyeux, ils ne sont pas heureux. Il est tellement en attente de lui. Quand il se baisse pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, c'est simplement ce qu'il attendait depuis des années, depuis des siècles.

— Mon infatigable, aurait-il enfin soif de repos ? lui murmure-t-il tendrement.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai besoin de ton étreinte et de te serrer dans mes bras. Accepteras-tu ce lien ?

— Je ne serais pas là autrement.

Tout est dit. C'est lui qui fait le pas suivant, attirant à lui le corps chaud. Glissées sous le tissu épais, ses mains redessinent les muscles fermes, caressent la peau douce, apprennent ses faiblesses.

— Viens.

Aragorn le tire vers la couche rudimentaire. Sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Une langue lèche doucement ses lèvres, demandant un passage qu'il lui accorde en frémissant. Il avait oublié le goût de plénitude qu'apporte les baisers. Il avait oublié le goût de l'amour. Pressé contre lui, il découvre son envie et provoque la sienne. Les vêtements cèdent le terrain sous l'impatience des mains. Et leurs bouches se reprennent, se désunissent pour mieux se retrouver. Il se surprend à gémir entre ses bras, il le surprend à trembler dans les siens. Leurs envies se frôlent, se frottent et la jouissance les transportent. Cette bouche embrasse la moindre parcelle de sa peau, frôle son pubis et il se retrouve criant sans honte le plaisir que son amant lui apporte.

.

Il se réveille serré entre les bras d'Aragorn. Bien du temps a passé. Plus de roi du Gondor, plus de prince de Mirkwood. Depuis les années qu'ils parcourent ensemble, au gré de leur fantaisie les royaumes avoisinant et surtout, cet aimable pays qu'est la Comté, il n'y a plus que deux compagnons.


End file.
